


Hide and Seek

by PinkZebraStripes



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes
Summary: Jacob is sent by Joseph to find the missing Deputy.





	Hide and Seek

“What do you mean, you lost track of her?” yelled Joseph. Jacob watched as Joseph berated one of the guards that was assigned to look after the Deputy.

“I-I only looked away for a second…she was right over there,” the guard stuttered as he pointed to an empty field of bliss flowers. Jacob shook his head, almost feeling sorry for the poor bastard. The calm and cool Joseph the Project was used to seeing was nowhere in sight.

“Find her! If you don’t, the closed gates of Eden will be the least of your problems,” snarled Joseph. The guard gave him a shaky nod. “Why are you still standing here? Move!” Joseph watched as the guard scampered away and into a nearby truck, the tires squealing as he peeled off onto the dirt road.

“Jacob,” said Joseph as he turned to his older brother. “Please, you have to find her. The bliss is going to wear off soon, we can’t lose her. Not now, not when we’re so close.” Jacob nodded as Joseph leaned his head toward his own.

“Do not fail me,” Joseph whispered.

“She couldn’t have gotten far. I’ll bring her back back before sundown,” Jacob promised. A small smile came across Joseph’s face as he released his brother.  
Jacob made his way toward where the guard pointed and pulled the collar of his shirt to cover the lower half of his face. This strain of bliss was more potent than usual and he didn’t need any distractions in finding the Deputy.

He looked at the ground and noticed a trail of crushed flowers that led further into the wooded area behind the field. Sparkles of light flitted around his vision, but he pressed onward, hoping the bliss wouldn’t be too much of a distraction.

Jacob entered the woods and saw a fresh footprint buried in the mud along with snapped twigs and crushed leaves. If she was trying to escape, she didn’t bother covering her tracks.

As he followed the trail, he came across a hiker’s path and could hear the sound of a stream not too far off. Jacob spotted another footprint, this one more shallow, heading into the direction of the water. A loud laugh could be heard a few yards ahead of him. He picked up his pace as he walked through a thicket of bushes and pine needles. 

Jacob came to a clearing and saw the Deputy up to her thighs in a nearby lake. The white dress she was wearing floated around her as she danced in circles, grabbing at things that weren’t there.

Jacob couldn’t help but stare as she continued to play in her own little world. He had never seen her look so carefree, always used to seeing her body tense and a scowl to match. It would be a dam shame, having to drag her back to the compound and ruin her fun.

“Oh no, you found me!” cried the Deputy. Jacob snapped out of his trance and saw her look at him with a playful smile, her eyes clouded green with bliss.  
“Too bad you can’t catch me!” she giggled as she waded further into the lake.

Jacob lunged out of the brush and ran toward her into the water. The Deputy must have slipped on the small rocks below as she fell forward, but Jacob caught her by the arm and regained balance. Her entire body was soaked, her now see-through dress leaving little to the imagination.

“Let’s go,” growled Jacob as he tugged her back to shore, trying not to stare at her wet body.

“Noo, I don’t want to go back. It’s boring there,” she whined. The Deputy tried to pull away and use her weight against him.

“Stop…struggling,” grunted Jacob. For someone much smaller than him, she was pretty strong when she wanted to be. Jacob tried to pull her forward but lost his grip and fell back.

Jacob’s head broke the water’s surface and saw the Deputy covering her mouth so her laughter wouldn’t escape.

“You should see the look on your face! I can’t believe-uh oh,” said the Deputy as she watched Jacob’s face turn from surprise to anger. Jacob made his way to his feet and walked clumsily through the water. The Deputy’s eyes grew wide and turned to run, but he caught her roughly by the shoulder.

“No more games!” he barked. Jacob used his other arm to throw her body over his shoulder and waded his way out of the lake. He could feel her fists hit his back, but they didn’t hurt.

“Put me down! I want to go back in the water,” she groaned. Jacob ignored her and set back onto the path.

They walked back in silence, the Deputy’s hits becoming less and less frequent. Jacob spotted the spire of the compound’s church and let out an irritated sigh.

“If I put you down, are you going to run away?” he asked. He heard the Deputy mumble out a small no. Jacob bent his knees and set her down but her arms stayed wrapped around his neck.

“I saw you looking at me, back at the lake,” she whispered. “What were you thinking about?”

Jacob froze, unsure whether to answer or not. He looked down at her and noticed his hands had unintentionally fell on her hips.

“Do you think about me a lot?” she asked. Jacob chewed at the inside of his cheek as she leaned closer to him. The Deputy tilted her head and closed her eyes, waiting for him.

Jacob’s heart started to beat so hard against his chest it almost hurt. Never had he pictured to be in this type of situation, let alone with someone who had tried on multiple occasions to hurt him and his family.

Jacob put one hand to her face and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. He grabbed her chin and pulled her close, feeling her breath mingling with his own.

“Jacob!”

Jacob recognized his brother’s voice and quickly released the Deputy, taking a step back. His brother, along with a couple guards, walked toward them at a brisk pace.

“You found her! Our lost lamb…Are you hurt, my child?” Joseph asked worriedly. It took a moment for the Deputy to pull her gaze away from Jacob. She looked at Joseph and then at her surroundings.

“I’m fine…where am I? Why am I here…with you…” she trailed off, shaking her head in confusion.

“You’re home, with me. You just lost your way, that’s all,” said Joseph as he pulled out a small flower from his back pocket. “A gift, for you.”

The Deputy took the flower and stared at it. Joseph helped lift it to her face as she inhaled it’s sweet scent. The clouds in her eyes turned a brighter shade of green than before.

“I’m home,” she repeated. Joseph smiled and turned toward his guards. “Leave us,” he ordered. As the guards left, Joseph looked at Jacob and embraced him.

“Thank you brother. I thought for sure she was lost from us forever,” he said. 

“Welcome,” grunted Jacob. He made his way to walk past them, but Joseph stopped him from leaving.

“You didn’t try anything with her, did you? I shouldn’t have to remind you who she belongs to,” Joseph hinted. Jacob gave his younger brother a scowl.

“You told me to find her and I did. There’s nothing else to it,” he replied. Joseph searched his face, looking for anything that might give him away. Jacob stared back, refusing to back down.

“Alright, I believe you,” said Joseph. He took the Deputy, who was still smelling her flower, and pulled her into him. Joseph wrapped one arm around her waist and cupped her face with the other. He gave her a long and tender kiss, his hand trailing from her cheek into her hair. The Deputy gasped at the sudden interaction but didn’t pull away.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at his brother, knowing full well what he was doing. He clenched his fists tightly but remained silent.

Joseph slowly pulled away from the Deputy and put his forehead against hers.

“I’m glad you’re back,” he murmured. Joseph took the Deputy’s hand in his and started to walk back to the compound.

“Dinner should be ready soon,” he called back to Jacob without looking. Jacob begrudgingly followed, ignoring the half-moon cuts his nails left on his hand.


End file.
